


Falling Leaves

by Charanko



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Emotional, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charanko/pseuds/Charanko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's autumn and Gon shows a leaf to Killua. However, Killua isn't looking at the leaf but rather something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined the hxh ost "仲間ということ。" (Those Called Friends.) playing in the background in this one. It's...a little bit sad.

Two boys sat under a tree that was rich with the warm colors of the season. Every now and then, a chilly wind would pick up and rattle the leaves in an autumn song. A pretty golden leaf floated down and landed on the knee of the boy whose skin was like the color of the light brown leaves of the tree. He picked up the leaf by its stem between his thumb and pointer finger and held it in front of his face to examine its intricate design.

“Hey Killua, look at this leaf. Isn’t it pretty?” He asked with a grin as he turned to his best friend who was pale in contrast with all the different colors that surrounded him. It was as if he came a season too early with his silvery snow hair and deep blue eyes.

“Yeah it is, Gon,” Killua replied. However, he was looking past the leaf and scrutinizing the person behind it. His eyes traced along the now less toned muscles in Gon’s thighs and arms all the way past his bare neck and up to his parted chapped and moist lips. His eyes lingered for a long deep breath. A familiar tickling feeling and temptation pulled on his insides. He shook it off by forcing his gaze upward into Gon’s big eyes whose color reflected the gold and brown mass of leaves. There was a shadowed sorrow in them that could only be seen if one looked long enough in them. Ironically, it made Gon look softer and perhaps… “Gorgeous. It’s gorgeous.”

Gon snuck a glance from behind the leaf to see Killua’s eyes. He abruptly turned away from him when he realized that he wasn’t staring at the leaf. A faint blush tingled in his cheeks. Usually he was either oblivious or didn’t mind the few rare times when Killua said nice things about him and he didn’t mind his staring. But it was only lately that he began to notice that Killua stared at him quite often and although it felt flattering, he was afraid that Killua would find out his inner feelings that he tried so hard to hide despite his honest nature. Gon remained quiet until Killua spoke up.

“…Hey Gon…” Killua began as he looked down at his purple shoes. There was no reply. Killua bit his lip and looked up to see Gon still turned away. Leaves crunched under him as he shifted a bit closer. Seeing that there was no response, he continued on the question. “…is…everything alright?” He wasn’t sure how to ask about Gon’s sorrow so he settled with the vague question instead of asking directly and specifically.

“Yeah! I’m alright! Everything…is fine!” Gon piped up with his eyes shut to prevent a burning sensation that was forming in them. He didn’t turn to answer and it took a few moments before he did. Killua could hear the pseudo happiness that intertwined with those words.

“…Gon…” Killua hesitated whether or not to press on. Usually he would just leave it alone or believed that he already knew what the answer was. Perhaps maybe not this time, Killua thought. Killua had let it slide too many times. “…you don’t have to lie, Gon…Or rather…don’t lie to me, Gon.” An edge of confidence rimmed his last sentence. At this, Gon retracted his legs and hugged his knees. A cold strong wind blew and only the sound of rustling of the leaves and wind was heard.

Gon stared ahead at a bare tree. It was nothing like the tree they were under now. Its fragile branches seemed like they were ready to fall off any moment by a single touch. It shuddered flimsily from the wind. Other than that movement, it seemed practically dead. 

“…I…always thought everything was okay—-that I was okay…but slowly I began to realize…that…I was only pretending…” Gon whispered once the wind had calmed down. Killua said nothing. The silence coaxed him to continue. Gon blinked multiple times to keep anything from escaping his eyes. “…When…we separated…I was sad…but I thought things would be fine. Time passed…and I was lonely…neither Mito-san nor my great grandma could fill the emptiness I felt…Ging left or rather, I left him this time. I missed everyone—Leorio, Kurapika…and you…I…I missed you the most…” Gon’s voice was beginning to crack. “So…so…when we met again, I was so happy…Every day we spent together made me smile…but…the way I am now—-weak and defenseless—-useless…I was afraid…I was afraid that…” Gon drew in a sharp breath. “…you’ll abandon me and leave me…again.” He hugged his knees tightly while burying his head down. He couldn’t help but feeling selfish and terrible for wanting Killua to stay with him.

Killua emitted a soft but painful and understanding gaze. More leaves crunched under him as he shifted in front of his sorrowful friend. He lightly grabbed Gon’s knees. For Gon to feel this way made Killua guiltily happy. Gon wanting him and needing him was something he always desired. He wondered if it was really okay to take advantage of this situation. Before he knew it, the words slipped out of his mouth. “…Gon…I’ll stay by your side forever…I won’t ever leave you ever again…I promise,” Killua said as he waited for Gon to lift up his face. In truth, he never wanted to leave Gon. Him spending time with Gon was something he never wanted to change and now, he was resolved to stay with him for as long as he could.

“…Really…?” Gon squeaked. A small gush of relief swelled inside of him. If Killua wanted to stay with him too…that was more than what he could ask for.

“…Really.” Killua gingerly linked his pinky around Gon’s. He looked away to hide his blushing cheeks. “I pinky promise. But I don’t know the words so…”He stared at Gon from the corner of his eyes waiting patiently.

Gon lifted his head to look at the joined pinkies and with a croaky voice he said the little chant. However, he left out his usual ‘seal it with a kiss’ line. Killua waited but Gon didn’t say it. His heart dropped a little but he decided to let it go and instead he shyly cupped Gon’s face.

“I’ll always be here for you…so…it’s okay to cry. Cry as much as you want…I’ll wipe away every tear,” Killua said in a quiet voice as he pressed his forehead against Gon’s. A single tear slid down Gon’s face followed by many more that fell like the falling leaves. True to his word, Killua gently wiped all of Gon’s tears with his thumbs. He then planted a kiss on Gon’s forehead sealing his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Autumn is over, which I wrote this for, but nevertheless, I hope you liked it ;u; I think it's my favorite one I wrote so far.


End file.
